Many housing or mechanical assemblies have feet or supports made out of rubber, plastic, or other well known materials. For example, many electronic devices such as energy source charging devices (battery chargers) use rubber feet for support. Most of these feet are attached to the housing assembly by way of pressure sensitive adhesives, screws, rivets or molded split grommets that attach to apertures in the housing.
The problems associated with the above mentioned methods of attaching feet to housing assemblies are numerous. Normally they require more parts to assemble and thus are normally more expensive to build. They also require more labor time to assemble since normally the feet require mechanical orientation in the assembly process. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a housing assembly utilizing feet which minimizes parts in the assembly and require little or no mechanical orientation during the assembly process.